This invention relates to an internally-cooled rotor winding for a dynamoelectric machine, and more particularly to a system for directing liquid coolant to a salient-pole rotor winding of a hydrogenerator.
Large hydrogenerators are typically of a salient-pole rotor construction. Each pole includes a helically-wound conductor coil. A preferred geometry for the salient poles of a hydrogenerator is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,842 issued on Dec. 1, 1981 to R. D. Nathenson, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,842, assigned to Westinghouse Electric Corporation and incorporated by reference herein. A system for bringing the electrical leads from the individual poles to the rotor shaft and out of the machine is disclosed in copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 249,306, filed on Mar. 31, 1981 by the inventors herein, commonly assigned, and likewise incorporated by reference herein.
Desirable is a practical structure and system for supplying liquid coolant to the salient poles of a hydrogenerator. Such a design should be hydraulically, thermally, and mechanically sound, and offer effective cooling of the rotor of large hydrogenerators.